This invention relates generally to roofing membranes. More specifically the invention relates to roofing membranes having one or more additives that enhance properties of the roofing membrane.
Roofing membranes are commonly used for roofing systems of building and structures. Roofing membranes are often applied to the building or structure's roof to prevent leaks and/or to provide aesthetic appeal. Roofing membranes are commonly made of various synthetic rubber materials, modified bitumen, or thermoplastic materials.
A common type of roofing membrane is a thermoplastic polyolefin or TPO membrane. These membranes are often white, but may be made in various other colors or shades, such as grey, black, and the like. White TPO roofing membranes are often used to provide a pleasing appeal to the building and/or to reflect radiation and thereby minimize heat island effects. TPO roofing membranes are prone to weathering or degradation overtime, however, and may begin to collect dust, soot, and other debris. This material is normally easily removed from new TPO membranes, but may be more difficult to remove over time due to the effects or weathering. As such, the dust, soot, and other debris may remain on the surface of the TPO membrane affecting its overall appearance and functionality. For example, the TPO membrane may appear dull white or brownish-grey. The thermal conductivity and/or heat reflectance of the TPO membrane may also increase due to the darker appearance of the membrane.